


High in a Hospital

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Day 19, F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 19: SlingBecky and Bayley's spot goes wrong. Becky pays for it. She's a very giggly patient.





	High in a Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one-shot! Becky high on drugs is something I need to see.

“You’re pretty…” Becky mumbles as she plays with Bayley’s hands. She’s lying in a hospital bed, hopped up on painkillers. The redhead wrinkles her nose and glares at her arm, which is wrapped in a cast and in a sling. The brunette stares at Becky, with her bleeding lip to stop herself from screaming while she was in the ring. They’d tried to do a spot off the LED screen, like that one match Becky had with Charlotte, but Becky slammed so hard into the screen that she’d dislocated her shoulder. Bayley, after checking in, tried to quickly finish the match by pinning Becky where she’d fallen, but Becky refused to go down without a fight, even when in pain. Bayley had to practically drag her backstage after she ended the match. “I love yer hair.” Her voice slides over the words, slurs through the drugs, and Bayley smiles.

“Thanks, Bex,” Bayley chuckles as she runs her hand through her shoulder-length hair. It’s been a little more than a month since she cut her hair, since her heel turn. She’s still getting used to not pulling her ponytail tight to “power up” as her fans called it. Becky tugs at one of the strands, twirls it around her finger, giggling again. She’s been giggly since they gave her the morphine. The redhead had been a mess on the ambulance, screaming in pain whenever the doctor touched anywhere near her shoulder. They’ve set it now, but Bayley’s waiting for Charlotte to come and take over for her. Caring for a sick or injured Becky is never fun, but Charlotte’s mastered the art of it.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Bayley looks up at the knock on the door and finds Charlotte standing there with a bouquet of roses. The blonde’s still in her ring gear, an unzipped hoodie pulled over her hair, out of breath, her eyes wide with worry. Sasha follows behind her, pulling her hair into a ponytail. “Hey, Becky, look, Charlotte is here!”

“CHARLIE!” The redhead sits up quickly, pushing the blonde tries to lift herself off the bed, but flops back down with a pout when it hurts too much. “Whoa. The room’s spinnin’.”

“You should lay down.” Charlotte chuckles as she comes over, sits on the bed, and gently pushes Becky down so she’s laying against the pillow. “I saw what happened.” She winces. “I think I might have punched someone in the face to get here. Not sure who, but they were stopping me from coming.”

“I think it was a ref,” Sasha says as she steps into the room. She stands behind Bayley, hands on her shoulders. The blue-haired woman sighs and leans her chin on Bayley’s head. 

Becky, high on painkillers, starts to giggle until it turns into full-blown laughter. Like, the Joker laughter. Bayley gives Becky's hand a pat and gives a “good luck” smile to the blonde. Sasha steps back and waits by the door for Bayley. “Becky, I’m going to get something to drink.” When the woman won’t stop laughing, Bayley shakes her head. “And maybe the nurse.”

“Good idea, ripper, you do that.” Becky’s waving her arms around. “And maybe you should get Queenie something for her face.” She points to Charlotte. “It looks all squishy.” She makes a motion as if to squeeze the blonde’s cheeks.

“Okaaaaaay, I’m gonna go.” Bayley slides out of her chair and pushes Charlotte down into it. Becky beams at her, eyes glossy. The brunette points a finger at Charlotte. “Don’t let her do anything stupid.” When the blonde looks at her with a questioning stare, she smiles. “She tried to paint Seth’s face when he was sleeping… with food from her dinner tray. There were mashed potatoes everywhere. He woke up look looking like a bear, but gross.”

Becky’s been put on observation for the night because the doctor’s worried she might tear her shoulder if she moves too much. They got worried after Becky ranted for a hot minute and gesticulated, moving her arm even though it hurt.

“Alright, I’ll take care of her,” Charlotte says, a soft look in her eyes. Bayley leans over to press a kiss of Becky’s forehead, the redhead wiggling her nose as the short hair tickles it. Sasha gives them a two-finger salute and heads out with the brunette. Charlotte rolls her eyes as she watches Sasha shove her hand into the back pocket of Bayley’s GrandSlam Champion sweatpants. She turns back to Becky when she hears the rustle of rough hospital sheets. She’s already got her pudding cup open and a dollop on her finger. “I’m bored. Let me paint you.” She wiggles her finger at Charlotte and she laughs.

“Becky, why did you do it?” the blonde asks softly as she takes Becky’s hands between her own. 

“Why did I do what?”

“Why did you keep fighting. It could have been worse.” Charlotte swallows and fights back tears. “I know wrestling is your life, but your health is worth more than a good spot.” Charlotte shakes her head and wipes away a lone tear, hoping Becky doesn’t see it in her drugged state. Unfortunately, Becky’s knowledge of all things Charlotte Flair kicks in and she reaches for the blonde.

“Yer one to talk, Queenie. I’ve been in spots with you where it’s been almost dangerous. Yer Moonsault always scares the crap outta me.”

“That’s why we practice, Becks.”

“Bay and I practiced and look where it got me. In this stupid sling, in a hospital overnight.” She holds up her pudding cup. “Only decent thing to eat ‘round ‘ere.”

“Well, yeah, spots go wrong. Our last LED slam should have told you how wrong it could go. I fucked up my shoulder, remember.”

Becky’s eyes, clear before, go a bit glassy again and she shakes her head. “You’ve always been good at making others look good. So has Bayley. Even as a heel. Do ya have anythin’ better than this slop?” Charlotte shakes her head and when she isn’t looking, Becky presses a dot of pudding to her nose. “There. Now yer a masterpiece.”

“Thanks, Picasso,” Charlotte says with a chuckle. The blonde sighs as she wraps her arm around the redhead, burying her face in Becky’s shoulder when the redhead returns the hug one-armed and grumbling.

“You’re welcome, Queenie,” Becky whispers as she snuggles closer, pressing her nose into the crook of Charlotte’s neck. “Sorry I scared ya. Bayley really ripped into me when the doc left the room. Right before the good drugs kicked in too.” She presses a gentle kiss to Charlotte’s neck. “We’re a right mess, ain’t me?”

“Yeah,” Charlotte sighs, “but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fic to write at midnight.
> 
> Tomorrow: Tread


End file.
